


Who Knew?

by YoureMyGirlBlue



Series: There's An Autobot in the Backyard [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Allspark, Siblings involved in an alien war, Switching up the Bay universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMyGirlBlue/pseuds/YoureMyGirlBlue
Summary: Sam and his sister Stevie are in for a shock when they learn they bought a car that turned out to be an alien. What exactly does fate, and more importantly the Allspark, have in store for them?





	1. Prologue: Tell Me You Have Those Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> **I only own Stevie and all of these guys look like their IDW comic counterparts because I love the art style.**

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to either reform Cybertron and conquer it or terraform the Earth into a new Cybertron. I fear they will also try to use it to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished. "Sam and Stevie Witwicky, you both hold the key to Earth's survival."

All of the Autobots looked down at them and the siblings finally grasped the severity of the situation. "Please tell me that you have those glasses," Mikaela looked at the two of them.


	2. What Would Jesus Do?

"Okay, Mr. and Miss Witwicky, you're up," Mr. Hosney announced.

They both made their way to the front of the classroom with Stevie holding a few of the items while Sam graciously dumped the rest out of his backpack. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

"Watch," Trent whispered to Mikaela.

"Okay," Stevie quickly organized the items.

"For our family…" Sam was cut off when a rubber band hit him. The class giggled while their teacher did not look happy.

"Really?" Stevie glared at the entire room.

"Who did… Who did that?" he demanded standing up. "People! Responsibility."

"Okay," Sam continued after a moment. "So, for our family genealogy report, we decided to do it on our great-great-grandfather."

"He was a famous man," Stevie took up. "Captain Archibald Witwicky."

"Very famous explorer."

"In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is kinda a big deal." Sam held up the same map that he had used.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Artic Shelf."

"That's the story and here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen." They held up some of the artifacts but the class giggled at the terminology like they were third graders. Their teacher held up a QUIET sign.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks." Stevie briefly rolled her eyes at her brother. "It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here." The class giggled again and this time Mr. Hosney held his sign up higher. "50 bucks for this, which is a bargain."

"These are pretty cool," Stevie broke in. "This is our grandfather's glasses."

"I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" their teacher asked. "Mr. and Miss Witwicky, this isn't show and tell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know and I'm sorry," Stevie said.

"I just, you know, this is all going towards our car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

Their teacher looked exasperated. "Sam!"

"Sorry."

"Unfortunately," Stevie continued. "Our great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and insane in a psycho ward," they held up the newspaper articles.

"Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he'd thought he'd discovered." The bell rang and everyone jumped to leave.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow," Mr. Hosney warned. "Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

"Here you want?" Sam asked. "50, 40, 30…"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry." He turned to the teacher smiling once the class had left as Stevie gathered up their stuff. "Okay. Pretty good, right?"

"Would've been better if you weren't hacking our ancestor's stuff," Stevie said but her brother lightly elbowed her.

"I'd say a solid B- for you and an A- for Stevie."

Sam instantly looked defeated. "A B-?"

"It would've been higher if you'd stuck to the facts like your sister did instead of trying to sell crap in my classroom."

"It's not crap," Stevie interjected. "It's history."

"Pardon my choice of words."

"Kids enjoy," Sam started but looked at his sister and knew that tactic wasn't going to work. "Look, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see our father?"

"He's the guy in the green car."

"Yeah," he looked.

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's…"

"And girl's dream," Stevie said. Her future car was riding on this too.

"And a man's promise to his children. He looked us in the eye and said, 'Kids, I'm gonna buy you a car.'"

"But I want you two to bring me $2,000 and three As."

"Okay? We got the 2,000, Stevie here has three As, and I got two As."

"Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-." They both motioned like something was blowing up.

"Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

~*~

Shortly.

"I can't believe that worked!" Stevie said as they gathered up their shit and ran out of the school faster than they ever had. "Really though? What would Jesus do?"

"It worked didn't it?" her brother countered.

"Honestly, I think he felt sorry for us. Mainly me."

"Yeah yeah."

"Well at least we know we could be future salesmen one day. What with how much bullshit we can come up with on the spot."

They ran out with both of them nearly chanting, "Yes, yes, yes," as they hoped into the car.

"So?" their father asked.

"A-," they both said showing him their papers.

"It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see," he held it in the light. "They're As."

"So we're good?" Sam asked and Stevie held her breath in the backseat.

"You're good," he said as he started driving.

"Score!" they high fived. They were finally getting a car!


	3. A Volkswagen Beetle

They drove around for a bit. "I got a little surprise for you kids," he said.

"Last time you said that we got Mojo," Stevie pointed out.

"What kind of…" Sam broke off as they drove into a lot.

"Yeah, a little surprise."

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad!" Sam cheered but Stevie remained skeptical. Their father wasn't the type of person to just drop money. Unless it was for his yard. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"See? Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche," Sam's face fell and Stevie lightly tapped him on the shoulder as their father chuckled.

"I am so telling Mom about this shit."

"Language! Young lady." She sulked in the backseat.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think it's funny."

"Sick sense of humor Dad."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think I'd really get you both a Porsche for your first car?"

"Does that mean we can have one as our second car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing."

"Oh come on," he said driving to a very rundown car lot. None of them noticed a yellow with black racing strips Volkswagen beetle driving close behind them. "It's just a practical joke."

"It's not a funny joke."

"Mom's not gonna think this is funny."

They got out and Stevie sighed. Of course their Dad would pick the cheapest and crappiest looking lot in town. "Here? No, no, no, what is this?"

"You said half a car," Stevie took up. "Not half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Back when the TV was still in black and white."

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is," Sam pointed to one car.

"And this is 50-year-old virgin," Stevie pointed at another.

"Okay."

"You want us to live that life?"

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The Old Witwicky motto, Dad."

"I don't think that saying applies to cars Dad."

"Gentlemen and Gentlelady," a salesman walked right up to them. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs," he shook their hands. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my kids here are looking to buy their first car."

"You come to see me?"

"We had to," they replied.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Stevie."

"Sam, Stevie, let me talk to you." He patted their shoulders and walked with them. "Kids, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods." They looked but didn't notice the beetle coming up to park next to another yellow car. "Let me tell you something. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver." They just looked at him. "It's a mystical bond between man, or woman, and machine. I'm a lot of things but a liar's not one of them. Especially," he directed them to look at an elderly woman under an umbrella. "Not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!"

She straight up gave him the finger. "Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch." He turned to them. "I tell you, she deaf, you know?" He chuckled and they moved on. Noticing an ostrich in what was deemed a 'petting zoo'. "Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

The siblings stopped right in front of the bug. "This ain't bad," Sam admitted.

"It's perfect," Stevie said hoping her brother would go for a 'cuter' car than a muscle car or something.

"It's got racing stripes."

"Yeah. It got racing… Yeah, what's this?" he questioned. "What the heck is this?" The siblings looked inside. "I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

"What?" a man in a mechanic outfit yelled back.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!"

They opened the doors and hopped inside. "I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Richardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

"Feels good," they tested the seats.

"I'll say," Stevie's smile took up her whole face.

"I know you love it already," her brother joked. Before he wiped away some dirt on the steering wheel and revealed a weird symbol that strangely resembled a face.

"How much?" their father asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded."

"Really faded," Stevie added.

"Yeah," he looked at them. "But it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect the two of you to understand." He stood back up to look at their father. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

"Kids, come on, get out," he motioned. "Get out the car."

"For the love of," Stevie broke off before she cursed in front of their father. Again.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick the drivers."

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car."

Stevie got out and all but slammed her door as she rounded the car to join her family. "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut," Bobby indicated an old Camaro that sort of resembled the beetle.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there," Ron pointed out.

"It's not the same Dad."

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

Bobby got in the other car. "This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day…" Sam closed his door. As soon as he did so the other door opened and smashed into the Camaro and sent it into a stack of cans.

"Gee. Holy cow," Ron noted while the siblings looked through the window.

"No, no, no. No worries."

"You all right?"

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey Manny!" he yelled. "Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

He climbed out of the car and tried to play it off. Just as the radio in the beetle played, _'Greater than man…'._

"That one's my favorite," he pointed. "Drove all the way from Alabammy." Just then there was a weird noise as they covered their ears and ducked. The siblings let out a surprised cry as every car window, except for the beetle's, shattered.

Bobby stood up and looked around in horror at all the shattered glass. "$4,000," he told them. And that was how Sam and Stevie got their first car.


	4. There's More To You Than Meets the Eye

The siblings hung out and cleaned up a bit for a party. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Stevie complained. Her brother was in jeans and a nice shirt while her short brown hair still somewhat looked a mess from her not fully drying it after her shower. She wore a T-shirt that said Slash Monkey on the front and a pair of ripped cargo pants. Then again she wasn't looking to impress anyone like her brother was.

"All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." He went on his computer to check his eBay page. "I need money to take out the girl is what I need." He checked but there was nothing. "Zero bids."

"I'll give ya two dollars to take your page down."

"Ha, ha," he fake laughed. "Great. Broke."

They got up. "Come on Mojo," Stevie called as he barked excitedly. "You want your pain pills?"

She went about getting him one as Sam checked himself in front of the mirror. "It's like clockwork. I know you get wasted on these things buddy, but if you piss in our beds again you're sleeping outside. Okay?" she asked giving him one.

"That's it for today," Sam said. "No more. Crackhead."

"He is," she agreed.

~*~

Outside.

"Ron, this one is uneven," Judy noted.

"Yeah. Probably," he kept on working.

"This one is wobbly," she tested another as Mojo climbed up into the little doggie house they'd made for him outside. It read 'Mojo's Penthouse'.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

Sam chuckled dangling his keys as he walked toward the car. "Aw Sam…" their father complained.

"What?"

"I do not like footprints on my grass."

"What foot… There's no footprints."

"That's why I built my path. You're sister gets it." Stevie casually walked around her father toward the car. "So, why don't you go from my grass onto my path? Okay?"

"It's family grass, Dad."

"You should know better than to argue Sam," Stevie said. "Dad's grass is like his Zen place."

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand," he said as Sam got on the path.

"This," he noted Mojo. "I can't do it anymore."

"What?" Judy asked.

"You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog."

"He doesn't care Sam. Much like myself about this freaking party."

"What?"

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling."

"Hurry up. Before I change my mind," Stevie got in the driver's side after snatching the keys out of his hands.

"What?"

"You can drive on the way back," she said and got in. "Dibs."

"You little," he complained but got in the passenger side.

"I want you home at 11:00!"

"Yeah, all right."

"Got it."

"11:00!" Ron agreed.

Stevie started the car. "Please, for the love of God, drive safely."

"Seat belt on!" Stevie waved at them as they drove off. Leaving behind a thick cloud of exhaust.

"Wow," Judy said. "You are so cheap."

"Well, it's their first car. Supposed to be like that."

~*~

A few minutes later.

"Remind me why we're going to this thing," Stevie drove toward the lake. "I got better things to do Sam."

"What? Like watch those old alien movies again?"

"Don't dis my movies."

"It's good to get out once and a while Stevie."

"Says the guy who sat on his butt the entire weekend they had that Twilight Zone marathon." She paused and Sam knew something was up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I know it's nothing what?"

"What am I doing here Sam? Am I your wing woman or something?"

"No."

"Uh huh. You just want me to go so Mikaela won't think you're creeping on her if she's there and the jocks won't pick on you for being alone. Why do you want to deal with this shit?"

"You don't get it Stevie. You've never been in love."

"I don't think starring at a girl counts as love but whatever." She smirked.

"What's with the evil smiling? Stop it, you're freaking me out."

"Tell you what. I'll go with you to this thing and even help keep the jocks off your ass on one condition."

"We're already going."

"I'm the one driving which means I can stop the car or turn it right around," she pointed out.

"That's the real reason you wanted to drive!" He considered for a moment. "Fine, what's your condition?"

"You take grandad's glasses off the eBay page. I don't care if you sell the rest of it but I at least want those."

"Why?"

"Cause they're cool and pardon me for wanting to preserve some of our family history." She paused for a moment. "Besides, you're not going to get a bid on them anyway. Who would want an old pair of glasses from a crazy guy?"

Sam groaned and slouched in his seat briefly. "Fine, you win. I'll take the glasses off the page."

"Was that so hard?"

"I hate you."

"Hate you too bro."

They finally got there and Stevie parked the car. "Oh, my God. Oh my God, Stevie, Mikaela's here. Just…"

"I know. I know. Be on my best behavior." They got out of the car.

"I'm good, right?"

"Yeah you're fine."

"Okay," they started walking over. And who would notice them but Trent.

"Hey, bro. That car. It's nice." He walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree," Stevie acted like she was going to climb up it. But she was too short to reach the branches.

"I see that. It looks… It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Stevie winched remembering how Sam had gotten plowed over.

"Oh, no, no that… No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching for a book I was writing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah bro," Stevie said.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football."

"It's a good book," Stevie said. "Your friends'll love it."

"You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures."

"It's a lot of fun."

"That's funny," Trent took a step forward and so did Stevie. "Got your little brother to fight your battles now?"

"Stevie's my sister."

"Coulda fooled me," at that both the siblings looked pissed.

"Okay, okay," Mikaela stepped in. "You know what? Stop," she stopped her boyfriend.

He seemed to back off. "Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

They headed for their car and that's when they happened to look back and see that Mikaela was walking off. Alone. At that moment the radio somehow activated, _"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"_

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."

"Huh?"

"She lives 10 miles from here."

"Well shit on a stick," Stevie sighed. Mikaela wasn't the greatest girl she'd ever met but she didn't want her to have to walk that far or freaking hitchhike home and get abducted or something.

"This is my only chance," he said. "Let me drive. Scoot over."

"Fine geez!" she got over and let him in the seat.

"Can you get in the back?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, please." She gave him a look. "I'll… Do your chores for three days… Okay a week! Just please get in the backseat."

"You owe me," she reluctantly did so. Mumbling the whole time.

_"Who's gonna come around when you break?"_

"Mikaela! It's Sam."

"And Stevie," she added from her seat.

"We hope we didn't get you stranded or anything."

"Listen, we were wondering if we could give you a lift."

She seemed to think about it. Sam opened the door for her. "There you go."

"So," Stevie tried.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," Mikaela broke the awkwardness.

"You can duck down," Stevie offered.

"I mean, it won't hurt our feelings," Sam added.

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you two. I just meant here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms."

"Bet you can't have a decent conversation with them," Stevie said.

"Got that right. They always like to… To talk down to me you know? Call me their little bunny and stuff like that."

"Least you're not mistaken for a boy."

"Sorry about that. Don't mind it that's just Trent being an ass."

"Thanks," Stevie gave her a smile. "You know there's more than just hot guys out there. There are considerate guys who'll treat you with respect, listen to you… Maybe even give you a lift home."

She smirked leaning on Sam's seat. He cleared his throat and motioned to the disco ball. "I added in the disco ball. So the light reflects off of it."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"So… Don't I have classes with the two of you?"

"Yep."

"Since first grade. A long time."

"How many classes do we have together?"

"Language Arts…"

"Math," Sam took up. "History, Science."

"Sam. And Stevie?"

"That's us."

"Wilkicky?"

"Witwicky."

"No one ever gets it right though," Stevie stated.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

"So are you too twins or?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "We're twins but clearly not identical. It's actually really rare to have identical twins in fact."

"I got all the brains and he got the charm." Sam moved his arm back to mess with her but just then something happened to their car. It sounded like it was breaking down. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Just working out the kinks. A new car you know?"

_"When I get that feeling I want sexual healing."_

"This radio is, like, you know…"

"An old radio," Stevie tried to cover.

"Exactly!"

_"Sexual healing."_

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know… I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you."

"Especially with his sister in the backseat."

The radio kept switching as Sam babbled on. "I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this."

"Sam," Stevie sighed. "Just stop talking."

"Shut up, Stevie."

"No, you shut up."

"Real mature."

_"I feel good."_

"Just pop the hood." They did and Mikaela checked things out. "Whoa, nice headers. You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive."

"Double-pump?" Stevie gave him a look.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

"I like to go faster." Stevie got his attention and mouthed, 'Play it cool,' at him.

"And it looks like your distributer cap's a little loose."

"Yeah? How'd you know that?"

"My dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." Stevie face-palmed.

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do."

"Not all guys," Stevie put out there.

"You want to fire it up for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem." He tried. "You know, I was thinking. If Trent's such a jerk than why do you hang out with him?"

"You know what?" she sounded uncomfortable. "I'm just… I'm gonna walk. Good luck with your car." She grabbed her purse and started walking.

"All right. Walking's healthy right?"

"Good going," Stevie said as they quickly hopped in.

"Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on. Please, please."

"Give my bro a break," Stevie added. Plus she didn't feel like either walking home or calling their parents.

He tired it and it started with the radio blaring. _"Baby come back any kind of fool could see."_

Sam closed the hood. "Hey!" Stevie called.

_"There was something in everything about you. Baby come back you can blame it all on me."_

They kicked up dust as they drove to her.

~*~

Later that night.

They stopped at her house. "There it is."

"I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening," she smiled at them.

"Yeah."

"You… You think I'm shallow?" she asked.

"Not really."

"No, no, no," Sam said. "I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

"Okay," she lightly chuckled. "All right, I'll see you two at school."

"All right."

"Night."

"That's stupid," Sam berated himself when she left. "That was a stupid line."

"Real smooth," Stevie said climbing back up into the passenger seat. Mikaela waved to them when she reached her door.

"Oh God. Oh God I love my car."


	5. Are You On Drugs?

In the middle of the night.

Both siblings startled awake when they heard an engine rev. They quickly shot up and out of their rooms running down the hall and out onto the patio. "Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Fuck no!"

"That's our car!" they both looked over in time to see the beetle start to drive off.

"NO!" they cried out and ran back into the house. They grabbed their shoes and nearly fell down the stairs they were running so fast. They ran out into the backyard and grabbed their bikes not even thinking.

"Dad!"

"Mom!"

"Call the cops!" they both screamed as they hopped on their bikes and peddled like crazy. They were so worried about the car neither cared to think about how dangerous that was.

Thankfully it hadn't gotten far and didn't seem to be going that fast as they pedaled next to it on the sidewalk. "Where you going with our car, buddy?"

"Where you goin'?"

Sam managed to make a call on his cell as they sped along. "Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen!"

They crossed over to be right behind it in the street. "Me and my sister are in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron." Stevie would've made a joke that he was overreacting if it hadn't been their car that was being stolen right in front of them. "Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? Our father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

They followed it as it broke through an old gate into what looked like a salvage yard. A train blocked their way as they practically flew off their bikes to follow on foot. They had to wait for the train to pass before they could run in.

They hid behind some scrap as they witnessed something that blew their minds. Their car looked like a giant robot and had stood up. They only realized it was their car thanks to the racing stripes. "Oh, my God."

"Holy shit."

They looked up as it seemed to broadcast some type of light into the sky like the bat symbol. Instead it had that same face that was on the steering wheel. They quickly ducked down so that they weren't seen as Sam pulled out his cell.

"My name is Sam Witwicky and I'm here with my sister Stevie," he pointed it at her for a second. "Whoever finds this, our car is alive, okay?" He held it up to video the robot. "You saw that?"

"I can't fucking believe this."

"Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you."

"I love you too," Stevie briefly added.

"And if you find _Busty Beauties_ under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for a friend." He briefly looked down in shame. "No, no. Okay that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry."

"Same goes for me if you find that _Kilty Pleasures_ calendar in my closet," Stevie admitted. "Don't judge me."

"Mojo…"

"We love you," they both finished. Sam closed the phone and they slowly began moving toward where the robot was. Only to see two very mean and pissed off looking guard dogs.

The siblings took off running and screaming as the dogs followed after them. They easily broke the flimsy brick wall they'd been hooked to and continued their pursuit. "Oh god!"

"Good doggies!"

Sam tripped and Stevie instantly pulled him back up onto his feet. "Good dog! Good dog!" they ran into a silo looking building and quickly jumped up onto some drums.

They clung to each screaming and yelling incoherently. "Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!"

"Alright! Damn Oh!"

When suddenly the beetle came tearing into the silo and spun around effectively scaring the dogs off. "Please don't kill us!" Stevie said. "We didn't see shit!"

"We're sorry! Take the keys!" Sam threw the keys at the car. "We don't want them."

"Cars yours!" They took off outside just in time for a police car to drive up. "Oh thank Christ!"

"Listen, listen, listen."

"Let me see your hands!" the officers demanded.

"Freaking really?!" Stevie cursed as they held their hands up.

"It's not us!"

"Let me see your hands!"

"I can't put them up any higher!"

"The guy's inside!"

"Both of you shut up! Walk towards the car." They put their hands behind their heads and did so. "Put your heads on the hood." They did so and there was a small 'thud' as they looked at each other.

~*~

Later in the police station.

By now it was morning and none of the cops believed the story the siblings were telling them. Their father just stood there with a tolerant look on his face. "Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being."

"It just stood up."

"It just stood up," the cop repeated. "Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefies," he gave them both a plastic cup that one would pee in. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." They both just gave him a confused look. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce?"

"You think we're on drugs?" Stevie said.

"What's these?" he held out his hand and another cop threw him their dog's medicine. He shook the bottle. "Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo'. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are our dog's pain pills," Sam explained.

"You know," their dad spoke up. "A Chihuahua. A little…"

The cop rubbed his temples. Before he pulled back his jacket to reveal his weapon. "What was that?"

"Hm?"

"What?"

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? Shortie?" He took a few steps toward them. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

"Are you threatening my kids?"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Stevie just looked at him.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam questioned.


	6. Satan's Volkswagen

A few hours later.

Neither of their parents were happy about bailing them out of jail. They did believe that the car was stolen but not the part where it stood up. In their heads they rationalized that their children had been hysterical chasing after the car and their minds had been playing tricks on them. The siblings got an earful of how dangerous it was to chase after car thieves and that they were to never even think about doing something like that again.

They weren't grounded seeing as Ron and Judy felt somewhat bad considering their children had only had their car for a few days before it was stolen. Instead they were just given a list of chores to do as they went out to run some errands.

Sam went upstairs to take a nap before he did anything but Stevie did the opposite. She was tired but her mind was going a million miles an hour as she just mindlessly cleaned hoping it would distract her. It didn't but she figured she might as well get this done now so she could relax later and take a nap herself. Thank God it was the weekend.

She about finished up when she decided to call it quits to go lay down. "It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago," the news report stated. "When over 40 C-17s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going."

Sam finally drifted down stairs. "You haven't slept yet?"

"I'm about to. Wake me up in a few hours," Stevie rubbed her eyes heading for the stairs.

"The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our…"

"Morning Mojo."

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Stevie lightly called.

"They were headed directly toward North Korea."

Mojo jumped on the counter and looked out the half open window and began barking. "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early please?"

An engine rev caught both siblings' attention. Stevie stopped on the stairs and Sam dropped the gallon of milk he'd been holding and it spilt all over the floor. He snatched up Mojo as Stevie found herself instantly awake as she ran over to her brother.

"Is it?'

"It's Satan's Volkswagen and it's stalking us."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Follow me."

As it turns out Sam's plan was to grab their mother's bike and run out the front door as fast as he could. They hoped they could get away from the car if they were out in public. Right? Sam peddled like crazy as Stevie rode on the back with her hands on his shoulders.

They made the mistake of looking back and seeing the bug driving directly on the sidewalk after them. "Go away!"

"Stop!"

"Peddle faster!"

"I am!" they managed to get into a somewhat more public area as they crossed the street onto another sidewalk. Unfortunately, they'd been so focused looking at the bug behind them they didn't see the uneven cracked sidewalk. As a result both siblings were thrown forward off the bike.

Sam did a full on flip while Stevie basically face planted on her arms. Both groaned in pain and laid there a moment. "Sam? Stevie?" They made noises of pain as they both looked up. Mikaela was with a group of popular girls at the Burger King.

"Hi."

"How's it goin'?" Stevie groaned looking at her arms. They were bruised and some of the skin had been scraped off.

"That was… That was really awesome," Mikaela commented.

"Well, it felt awesome," both siblings struggled to help each other get up.

"Totally radical."

"Are you okay?"

"Hells no!"

"We're not okay, all right? We're losing our minds a little bit," they got up.

"Gettin' chased by our car right now. Gotta go!" Sam snatched up the bike and Stevie got on the back as they rode off.

"You know what?" Mikaela turned to her friends. "I'm gonna catch up with you guys later."

They rode down the street with the beetle in pursuit. Mikaela followed close behind on her scooter but was stopped by an armored vehicle of some kind blowing right past her and following after the siblings.

Sam turned off into some junkyard looking place under a bridge. He managed to duck between vehicles and loose the beetle. It's then that they heard tires spinning and looked to see the armored vehicle.

"Thank god!" Sam cheered. "Help!" he headed right for it.

"We-" they didn't get to finish as the car's door opened and smacked them hard off of the bike.

"Oh, that hurt."

"What the hell man?" Stevie groaned but they managed to get back on their feet and leaned over the hood of the car.

"Listen! Thank God we ran into you! We've been having the worst day ever!"

"I know this sounds crazy but we were followed here."

"On our mother's bike. Right?"

"Our car's right there…"

"And it's been following us here!"

"So help us!"

"Get out of the car!"

The car's engine revved and the car moved forward a bit. Knocking the siblings back and off of their feet. "No! Stop!"

"Back off man!" they had to keep crawling backwards or get plain run over.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit your car!"

"Stop it!"

The car stopped but to their horror a piece of what looked like the headlight came out of it and stopped right in front of their faces. The engine revved again. "Please!"

"What do you want?!"

At that the piece went back into the car. Only for the metal to shift and grind. The siblings didn't know what they were looking at until it stopped. In front of them stood a really big blue and silver robot. Leering down at them.

"Oh God!"

"No!" they screamed and bolted up. They took off running and the robot was close behind. "Oh, shit!"

"Oh, crap! Dammit! Shit!"

"Oh, God. Oh, shit!"

They didn't get very far before the robot caught up to them and smacked them with one of its large hands. The air rushed out of their lungs as they were flung and landed on the window of a nearby car. Smashing the glass.

"It's a bad dream."

"I don't think so." They clung to each other.

The robot bent down and grabbed part of the hood so that it was closer to them. "Listen up organics! Are you username LadiesMan217?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you LadiesMan217?" it repeated and got closer to their faces. "Answer. NOW!"

"Yeah," Sam nearly whispered.

"Then where's the eBay item 21153?" it demanded. Before they could say anything it continued. "Where are the glasses?"

It backed up enough and that was all the space they needed as they got up and ran off the car. Right before the robot flipped it. They took off as fast as they could and hear it not far behind.

They came out from under the bridge and saw Mikaela heading right for them on her bike. "Get back!"

"Drive away!" they warned. Instead she headed right for them and in his panic Sam accidentally tackled her off of her bike. It even knocked her helmet off.

"God!" she cried out in alarm. "What is your problem?"

"There's a monster right there and it just attacked us!"

"That's our problem!" Stevie yelled as the robot headed right for them.

"You have to get up," Sam told her. "Get up and run!"

"Run for it!" Stevie agreed.

It was then the beetle seemed to come speeding in out of nowhere. It bypassed them to go skidding at the robot. It smashed into it and took its legs out from under it. It then went back to them and opened its door.

"Sam, Stevie, what is that thing?'

"No time!"

"You have to get in the car."

"Get in!"

"I don't want to!"

"Trust me!" Sam took her hand and Stevie jumped into the car.

"Get in!" she motioned for them as she climbed in the back.

Sam pulled Mikaela inside and the door closed. "Go!"

"Move it!" they yelled at the beetle.

It took off faster than it should have been able to. Breakdown got back up and transformed to speed off after them.

"Go, go, go!"

"Oh God! We're gonna die!" Mikaela cried out. "We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not. We're not gonna die," Stevie wasn't sure if she was saying it to make Mikaela feel better or herself.

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

They veered and went crashing through a building. "No!" Sam cried out. "We're gonna die!"

The beetle crashed through some boxes before veering back around. Thankfully it was faster and more maneuverable than the armored vehicle and got a good head start. By now it had started getting dark out as the Volkswagen backed up against a building and turned its headlights off.

The door locks clicked as Sam and Mikaela tried them. "Oh great. We're locked in."

Sam tried the keys but nothing happened. He banged on the steering wheel. "The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?"

After he said that the armored vehicle drove past their spot and stopped. "Okay," Sam looked at the keys. "Time to start." Tires burned rubber as the beetle took off past the slower vehicle. It drove a short ways before veering again. This time so sharply it sent the humans inside flying out when it opened one of its doors.

They landed hard on the ground but looked up to see the yellow car transform. It wasn't as big as the blue car but was still far bigger than they were. The blue vehicle sped at them and transformed again before slamming into the smaller one and knocking him down.

"Time for some fun," it's one servo turned into a hammer like thing. It was then that a small red and black bot seemed to pop out of it.

"I'll say!" it called and came right at the humans.

They attempted to run but had to double back as the yellow car was hit a few times by the blue one. But the yellow one didn't stay down long as he got right back up and jumped right on the blue car. Smashing them into some power lines.

"Get back here fleshie!" the bot more along the lines of their size chased after them. He managed to knock Sam off of his feet and tried to grab him as he kicked out wildly.

"He's got me! Oh, God!"

"Get off my brother!" Stevie acted out of pure instinct and jumped on the things back. Mikaela ran into a nearby building to see if she could use anything.

"Let go!" Frenzy said as he grabbed ahold of Sam's pants. But he couldn't see that Sam was slipping out of them.

"He's gonna kill me!" Sam got out of his pants as Frenzy threw Stevie off of him. He didn't block Sam's kick in time as it knocked him backwards and both siblings took off again.

"I'm gonna rip out your optics for this!" it called after them as it got up. Turns out it was fast as it caught up to them and all three went tumbling down a small embankment.

It tried to snatch Sam again but this time both siblings managed to push it back. "Get off!"

"That does it!" Frenzy got back up pissed as he grabbed Stevie this time. "I only need one of ya!"

"Get off of me!" Stevie batted at his hands.

"Get off my sister!" Sam grabbed at him from behind.

"This is what ya get for messin' with Frenzy!" Sam grabbed his head and momentarily blinded him again. So he didn't get the chance to see Mikaela come up with a saw and managed to cut right through one of his arms.

He let out a pained cry as Stevie held the other and Mikaela managed to cut that off as well. "Kill it!" Sam said as he kept his grip from behind. Mikaela just went straight in and attacked anything she could.

"Get it!" Stevie helped her brother hold it still as Mikaela went for its head.

"Primus!" it cried out. "Help me Sound…" But it didn't get to finish as she chopped its head off. They all jumped back as blue stuff sprayed out of it and it fell limply onto the ground. They briefly looked at it.

"Holy shit…" Stevie got her breath back. "Good job!" she slapped Mikaela on the back.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam sneered at it and lightly kicked its body. They were all pretty sure it was dead seeing as it made no movement after that.

It was then they turned back to where the other massive fight had been going on. It was eerily quiet. "Come on," Sam told them as they started running in that direction.

They went back and found that only their car was left standing. "What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot," Stevie offered.

"But like a… Like a different… You know, like a super-advanced robot."

"No shit."

"It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

It took a few steps closer to them but stopped and seemed to be waiting on them to make the first move. Both Sam and Stevie cautiously stepped toward it. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us," Stevie said. "Or it would've done it already." It had plenty of chances.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

"Over us."

"I think it wants something from us," Sam stated.

"What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest people I have ever met."

"Can you talk?" Sam all but shouted at it.

"Of course I can talk!" they startled when it replied. "Name's Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee…"

"What was that last night?" Sam asked.

"I was sending out a signal. Had to mask it which was hard so that no cons could pick it up."

"Cons?"

"Are you," Mikaela stepped closer. "What are you like an alien or something?"

"You got it," he said before taking a step forward. There was that distinct sound again as he transformed back into the Volkswagen. "I'll explain later but we have to go now. Backup could be here any second." He opened his door. "Please get in."

"He wants us to get in…"

"And go where?"

"Anywhere," a smile started to creep onto Stevie's face. This was odd and terrifying but also the coolest thing she'd ever seen.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked her.

"I'm in," Stevie said getting in. Mikaela got in next followed by Sam.

They quickly drove over to retrieve Mikaela's purse and Sam's pants. Before Bumblebee quickly drove off. A few seconds later a red car resembling an Aston Martin One-77 drove up to where Breakdown was collapsed on the ground.

"I'm gone for five Earth minutes and look what happens!" he exclaimed transforming.

"Knock… Out?"

"Yes, I'm here," he bent down over his partner. "Let me have a look at you. But first," he paused as a small bot came popping out of him. "I think you know what to do Laserbeak." The bird didn't say anything as it briefly looked over at its fallen brother… Then took off into the sky. "I wouldn't want to be whoever did that," Knockout said indicating Frenzy's body. "If Laserbeak or one of the cassettes doesn't kill them Soundwave sure will."


	7. A Makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oh yeah I'm mixing things up!**

Things were awkwardly quiet in the car. They were moreover trying to process everything they had just seen and been through. Sam was in the passenger seat while Stevie was in the drivers. Not that she needed to be and it was a little weird seeing as Bumblebee was driving himself. But she just wanted the security of being in the front for once. Mikaela sat in the back.

"This car's a pretty good driver," Mikaela finally broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"I know." Sam seemed to contemplate something for a moment before he bluntly said. "Maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why?"

"Stevie's already in the driver's seat and I have the only other seat belt here. Safety first."

"Yeah, safety first," Stevie snorted.

Mikaela let out a sigh before she surprisingly said, "Yeah, all right."

"Right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he was genuinely shocked she climbed into his lap and Stevie turned her head away to hide the smirk on her face.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move," this time Stevie couldn't hide her snort of laughter.

"Thank you," Sam lightly chuckled.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"Hm?"

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Volkswagen?"

Bumblebee straight up put on the brakes and stopped in the middle of the tunnel. "Whoa!"

"Get out," he casually said opening his doors.

"Oh shit," Stevie grumbled as they all climbed out. "See?"

"No, that doesn't work. See?" Sam complained.

"Move it, you moron!" some guy yelled.

"Suck my dick!" Stevie called back as Bumblebee closed his doors and turned around before driving back down the tunnel.

"Great, now… See?" They could only look on in disbelief.

"Fantastic," Stevie ran her hands through her messy hair.

"Now you pissed him off."

"He's sensitive."

"I mean, $4000 just drove off," Sam put his hands up. They didn't happen to see Bumblebee up on two wheels as he scanned another passing beetle. When they turned back around they were surprised that he was still the same color scheme but everything else was different. He didn't have any dents or dings and looked like he cost five times more than their house was worth.

"What?" they stared in disbelief as he stopped and let them back in.

"Talk about a makeover," Stevie looked. Even the interior looked brand new!

"Happy now?" Bumblebee asked as he started driving.

"You have no idea," Sam's mind was blown.

"I needed an upgrade anyway."


	8. The Autobots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah in my version the Autobots were already on Earth. It was just that they were scattered all across it and Bumblebee happened to be the closest to them at the time. So it would understandably take them a little while to get there. Also I'm not doing groundbridge tech.**
> 
> **Sorry to any Ironhide fans but he is not my fav. Hope you like who I replaced him with.**

"Where are you taking us?" Stevie eventually asked as Bumblebee pulled down a dark alley.

"It's ok. You're safe. But you need to meet with Optimus."

"Who's Optimus?" Mikaela asked.

"You'll see."

He parked and they got out wondering what exactly they were in for. "How many more of you guys are there?" Sam inquired.

"You'll get your answer in a minute. They're almost here. Can't blame 'em. Some of them were clear across the globe when we learned about you."

They were surprised to see a large red and slightly blue semi-truck heading for them. They heard tire noises and looked behind them. They saw a police car, an ambulance, and a rather uniquely marked Pontiac Solstice. If they looked closely enough that strange face symbol could be found on all of them.

"Guess that answers one question."

They all stopped and the humans could do nothing but gape in amazement as each transformed into robots of various markings and sizes. The biggest was the truck robot in front of them. He slowly bent down so that he didn't tower over them. But even then he was almost still twice their height.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Stevie Ray Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked.

"They know your names," Mikaela said.

"Yeah," Sam answered and Stevie nodded.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the ambulance broke in.

"Autobots…" Stevie couldn't help starring.

"Sir, I had an understanding there were only two children," the police car said. "Not three."

"My first lieutenant, Prowl," Optimus introduced him.

"It couldn't be helped," Bumblebee shrugged.

"Come on Prowler," the Pontiac spoke up. "Cut 'em a break."

"My Special Ops Commander, Jazz."

"How's it goin'?"

"Wait," Stevie thought. "If you're aliens how do you know English?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

"Eee," both siblings shared a look wondering what exactly all the Autobots had learned on the web.

"And this is our Medical Officer, Ratchet."

"From the look of it you three have seen better days. Any injuries to speak of?"

"Other than having my mind blown from all of this nothing I can't recover from," Stevie replied.

"You already know your guardian and my scout, Bumblebee."

"The one and only," Bumblebee replied.

"So you're our guardian?"

"You got it."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela questioned after a small beat.

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And it is imperative we locate it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?"

"Mega-who?"

"Our planet was once a powerful empire," Optimus said. "But it fell into civil unrest. It was during this time a gladiator rose up from the ranks and declared himself a leader of oppressed bots. He formed the Decepticons. They wished to have power through tyranny and Megatron would be the only one whose voice mattered."

"So Prime here started the Autobots to stop him," Jazz took up. "We wanted to change things peacefully. Not through war. But… Things didn't go too well."

"Our planet fell into a great civil war that all but destroyed it," Prowl stated. "For Cybertron is also home to our creator Primus. Now he is stuck in eternal slumber."

"We fear he may never heal from what happened," Ratchet stated. "Our only hope is the Allspark. It was the original creator of Primus. But it also created other bots. One could use it to make an army."

"I had no choice but to send it off planet," Optimus told them. "Before Megatron could seize it. For a time it was lost to the stars and we searched to find it. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandad?" the siblings looked at each other.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Allspark for reasons unknown. Your ancestor accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Allspark's location was imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay."

"But how do you know anything else?" Stevie asked. "Were any of you there?"

"No," Jazz said. "We managed to get our servos on a file containing that information."

"A file?"

"You can explain later," Ratchet broke in. "If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will either use its power to reform Cybertron and conquer it or use its power to terraform the Earth into a new Cybertron. I fear they will also try to use it to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished. "Sam and Stevie Witwicky, you both hold the key to Earth's survival."

All of the Autobots looked down at them and the siblings finally grasped the severity of the situation. "Please tell me that you have those glasses," Mikaela looked at the two of them.


	9. This is a Backyard Not a Truck Stop

They all piled inside of Bumblebee, which was very weird now that they knew for sure he was an alien with sentience and intelligence and all of that. And they were riding inside of him. They tried not to think about it as they all drove toward the Witwicky house. Good thing it was getting later in the night because there wasn't anyone on the road and their neighbors wouldn't be out to nib as to why such an odd assortment of cars was traveling down the back alley to their home.

They stopped in the alley.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam asked Mikaela.

"Just please be patient," Stevie told the bots. "We'll be right back."

"Watch 'em. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

"I think she's got it Sam. Let's go."

"Five minutes!" They went through the back gate and this time both siblings just straight up bolted across the yard.

"Thanks for staying on my path," Ron looked out the back door at them.

"Sorry Dad!" Stevie said.

"Yeah, no hey!" Sam reached the door first and kept it slammed shut so their father wouldn't come out. "Oh, the path. I'm sorry."

"We forgot. Our bad."

"We're gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car…"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Then I bail you both out of jail and then I decided to do all of your chores. And some of yours Stevie," he looked at his daughter. "I can at least say your sister got most of hers done before you two took off. Without leaving a note or calling. And your mother was so happy about the milk you spilled all over the floor."

"Oops."

"The chores…"

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

"Life… Life is fantastic, is how good it is," they both quickly turned at a noise and saw the Autobots stand up.

"It's…"

"Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad," Sam took up. "I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"And I'll help!"

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." He went to open the door but the siblings kept it firmly closed.

"We'll do it."

"It'll hurt our feelings if you do it," Sam added.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't…"

"Totally Dad," Stevie added. "We got this."

"We're gonna do it. The trash cans and we're gonna scrape the grill and we're gonna," they turned to see the bots making their way literally into their yard.

"And we're gonna sweep up the whole house right now," Stevie added as they tried to hide the shock and horror on their faces.

"Tonight, right now?" Ron asked.

"Yeep."

"Right now." They saw Bumblebee only a few feet from them and he gave them the quiet signal. "I love you."

"And I love you too Dad," the twins did their best to position themselves to block their father's view out the door.

"God we love you…"

"Just so much."

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you two. You're three minutes late."

"We are?"

"Right? Oh well, just another thing you did for us Dad."

"Because you are the best."

"One more thing, huh?" he began walking away.

"Yeah love you!"

"Sleep good, handsome man!"

"Handsome man?" Stevie questioned as they turned from the door.

"You're the best?" Sam countered. "What are you doing?" he turned to the giant robots walking around their backyard. "No, watch the path! Watch the path!"

"Please, please, please," but it seemed the aliens weren't overtly concerned with how their yard looked as they stepped all over it and Optimus stepped on their fountain.

"No! Oh no!"

"Dad's gonna be pissed," Stevie threw up her hands.

"Sorry," Optimus apologized.

"You couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam questioned.

"We told you to wait. Oh God."

Sam ran over to Mikaela. "I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Oh this is bad."

"Mojo," Stevie quickly scooped up their dog. "You do not want to be here buddy. You might get stepped on."

"Far out," Jazz squatted down slightly. "You guys just seem to get smaller and smaller."

"It appears you have a rodent infestation," Prowl added. "You would do well to terminate it now."

"Mojo isn't a rodent," Stevie held him slightly away from the cop car. "He's a Chihuahua," Sam and Mikaela joined her.

"Our dog. Our pet."

"We love Chihuahuas."

"So they're your turbofoxes then," Jazz said.

"We'll compare notes later," Stevie headed for the house. "Let's go."

They carefully ran in between the Cybertronian's legs and to the robots credit they watched carefully where the siblings were as they maneuvered. "Five minutes!" Stevie repeated.

"Go hide!" Sam added.

"Hurry," Optimus told them as they ran into the house.

They set Mojo down and quickly ran past their parents up the stairs. Stevie did the quickest search of her room. "Not in there!" she ran into Sam's.

"Where are they? No, no, no." He searched frantically through his things. "You sure?"

"Positive," Stevie said. "My room's not a mess like yours."

"Just help," they began tearing through things. "Come on. Come on." That's when they heard a noise and turned to one of the windows. Optimus held Mikaela up carefully to the window.

"Sick man."

"What is this?" Sam went over to help her.

"Time is short."

"They really want those glasses. I'm gonna help you."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Please hurry."

"Okay," Sam tossed some magazines around and they went flying. "No, no. It's definitely gone."

"They were in here last!" Stevie said exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela questioned.

"Our glasses were in his backpack."

"And now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?"

"I'll look over here," Stevie took a corner of the room.

"I think you should do is check this whole section," Sam motioned to the other side of the room. "This whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll take the other corner."

Mikeala bent down to start looking and immediately tried to open a metal box. "Yeah, no!" Sam saw what she'd grabbed. "Not there. That's my… That's my private," he took it off of her. "Sorry, that's nothing."

"You just told me to look," she countered.

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest," he stuck the box under his mattress so that the whole thing stuck up horribly and wasn't hidden at all.

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough."

"I think we all are so just ignore him," Stevie tossed some books aside.

They heard a noise and went to the windows. "What now?" They looked out to see that the Autobots were back in their car modes. Not that it was doing them a lot of good being parked right in the middle of their lawn. "Oh shit."

"No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding," he told them. "This is our backyard, not a truck stop." He turned and put his hands on his head. "Oh God, oh."

"What a day," Stevie said as they went back to looking.

"Sam? Stevie," Mikaela told them as they searched. "He's back."

"I can't deal with this," Stevie moaned tossing a toy T-rex onto her brother's bed. Sam went to the window. He looked down to see the Autobot leader standing in their mother's flower bed. "This is my mother's flower…"

"They didn't," Stevie had to come look for herself. "That's it. I'm dead. You're dead. "We're all dead."

"You gotta listen to me. If our parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out."

"Our mom's got a temper and you just destroyed her flowers."

"We need the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses."

"We're looking for them right now."

"They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Please keep searching," Optimus said.

"We will."

"But we need you to be quiet for five minutes," Sam told them. "Ten minutes, okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to… You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing…"

"Calm down, calm down."

"You gotta do something," Stevie said.

"Autobots, fall back."

"Thank you!" Stevie ducked back in the window.

"Please, for five minutes."

The Autobots did move back but it wasn't that big of a space to move around in. Ratchet had been looking at the others and hadn't been paying attention when he accidentally walked into the power lines. Sam and Stevie could hear their father yelling something downstairs as the whole house shook and the power flickered. Before it went completely out.

"Sam? Stevie?"

"I'll run interference," Stevie said and bolted into the hallway.

"Stevie honey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom why?" Her father was holding two flashlights while her mother was carrying a baseball bat of all things.

"You look… Ruffled honey," she noted Stevie's messed up looking clothes and hair.

"I uh… Had some trouble in the bathroom. You know how that is."

"Try eating some grain now and then kiddo," Ron told her.

"I'll be sure to do that Dad."

"Have you seen your brother?"

"He's in his room." She couldn't stop her parents from going down the hall and remarking how strange it was that this bright light was coming out from Sam's room. They could hear Sam mumbling something and someone answered. But they couldn't quite make it out through the door.

"How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" he banged on the door.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open…"

"One more chance. Five."

"Oh, dear."

"He might be changing clothes?" Stevie offered to buy a few seconds.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting!"

"Three."

"Sam, just open the door."

"Oh my."

"Stand back."

It was then Sam opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through. "What's up?" he casually asked. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" their mother asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"He was probably going laps outside before he came in," Stevie threw out there.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought," Ron peered around his shoulder and then just stepped into Sam's room. "What was that light?"

"What light?" Stevie asked.

"There's no light, Dad," Sam quickly followed him. "You got two lights in your hand!"

"That's what it was," Stevie tried to back him up. "Maybe it bounced around…"

"It was from under the door."

"Look, you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did. We knocked for five minutes."

"We knocked," Judy agreed.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"You kinda were yelling and threatening," Stevie stated.

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you… Masturbating?" Judy inquired.

They all three looked at her. "Judy."

"Was I… No Mom!"

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay."

"No it is not okay," Stevie covered her ears. "My innocence!"

"I don't masturbate!"

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing."

"Father-and-son thing," Sam agreed.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or…"

Stevie couldn't help the chuckle that came out of here. "Shut up, Stevie," Sam immediately told her.

"Happy time?" Ron looked appalled.

"My special alone time."

"Stop."

"Mom."

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"You can't come in and… Stevie shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," she snickered.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

"No, no, Dad," Sam tried to stop him as he went to look out the window. "We saw a light." He went into the bathroom as Optimus motioned for the bots to hide. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it." The house shook again as Optimus knocked slightly into it. "Earthquake! It's another one!" Ron called out and jumped into the tub. "Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!" Judy called back.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

Outside Optimus motioned for the others to quickly hide and the large bots scrambled to find somewhere they could fit out of line of sight.

"Come on, get out of that tub."

"Can't you take safety seriously?"

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam."

"It's always like that Mom," Stevie said and her brother lightly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh, no!" Ron looked out the window. "Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city! We've got a blown transformer!" The bots all hid in there various spots with Bumblebee and Jazz managing to hide in spots under the house. Ratchet and Prowl were around the side and Optimus was on the house trying to stay out of sight. "Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone." They were able to stop hiding when he walked away from the window.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam," their mother persisted. "We wanna know who."

"Mom, I told…"

They all turned when Mikaela popped up out of her hiding spot and cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Sam and Stevie's."

Their mother giggled and their father got this goofy smile on his face. "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

Sam had the most embarrassed look of tolerance on his face while Stevie tried to hide her smirk. "She can hear you talking. Mom." Their father shared a fist bump with Sam.

"Thank you."

"Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about…"

"Sorry that we're bugging you."

"Do you know where Sam's backpack is Mom?" Stevie asked.

"Come on, hon. Let's go."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen."

The twins shared a look.


	10. Bag 'Em and Tag 'Em!

They all bolted down the stairs and Sam found the glasses in his backpack. "Thank Christ," Stevie said.

"Your mom's so nice," Mikaela said.

"Thanks, she's… Different."

"Can you distract our parents long enough that I can slip out and give them the glasses?" Sam asked her.

Before they could act however there came an incessant ringing from their doorbell. "Who the hell?" A few moments later they heard their mother yelling about something and went to investigate.

"What is this?" Sam asked when they went into the living room and found their house full of and surrounded by men in black suits.

"How you doing, kids?" one man asked. "Are you Sam and Stevie?"

"Yeah," Stevie held onto her brother as they looked around in confusion.

"Well, I need you two to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron put himself in between the man and his kids. Judy joined him a second later and so did Mojo.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my kids."

"Really? You gonna try and get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" Ron demanded as Judy picked up the barking Mojo.

"That is what we are gonna find out."

"I think," a man came up to Simmons. "Direct contact." Simmons gave him a look and he nodded.

"Kids."

"Yeah?"

"Step forward, please." They did so.

"What now?"

They just stood there as the agent held up a machine and it started to go off. "Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

A few seconds later the entire family and Mikaela were led out in handcuffs. The agents even had Mojo tied on one of those doggie poles that looked ridiculous on him. "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy yelled at the man.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!"

"Sam! Stevie! Do not say anything!" their father called. "Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

"Got it!"

"Yeah!" they were put in two separate black vehicles.

The teens sat in the backseat unsure of where the agents were taking them or what was going on. "So," Simmons started holding up a bag. "LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

"What do you make of this?" the agent held up Sam's phone and started playing their recording. "My name is Sam Witwicky, and I'm here with my sister Stevie…"

"That you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," Mikaela said looking at him.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

"I don't remember much of that," Stevie said. "I was half asleep."

"Here's what we said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that our car had been stolen…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, from us at our house," Stevie replied.

"But it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

"Well, not by itself," Mikaela said.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." They all laughed. Until the agent got super serious again.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"You mean the movie?" Stevie asked. "Cause I love that movie."

"You mean, like a Martian?" Sam inquired. "Like what, E.T.? No."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"Totally. Like Bigfoot or some shit."

"You see this?" Simmons held up his badge. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"You buy that at Toys-R-Us?" Stevie smirked.

"You know what?" Mikaela spoke up. "Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"Nice one."

"Thanks."

"You two, in the training bras. Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up," he looked right at Mikaela.

"What?" Sam spoke up. "Parole?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they… They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?"

"Does that really matter right now?" Stevie looked at her brother.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

"Ew," Stevie made a face.

"That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life." The machine Simmons had scanned them with earlier began making noises and going crazy. "It is time to talk!"

It was then the car slammed into something big and unmoving. "Big! It's big!" one agent called out. Two hands busted out the windows and began lifting the car off the ground. "I can't see it! I can't see it!"

They all let out surprised noises when the roof came off and they fell the few feet back to the ground. Optimus tossed the roof aside and dimmed his lights as he looked down at the car. "You dicks are in for it," Stevie smirked and the other two smiled.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move." The agents surrounded the car and aimed their weapons at the Autobot leader who didn't look worried in the slightest. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The other bots, who'd been hiding on the bridge, transformed and jumped down to surround the agents. "I'll be taking those," Prowl used some sort of magnet thing to suck up all of the agent's weapons.

"Whoa!" Simmons called out. "Hi there," he said when Optimus came down more to their level.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"That's dumb," Stevie said.

"Get out of the car," the leader instructed them.

"All right. Me, you want me?"

"NOW!" he raised his voice and that startled everyone.

"All right. Get out. Hey. I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see?" They all managed to get out. "Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us."

Mikaela was already out of her handcuffs and moved to help the twins. "You good with handcuffs, too, now huh?"

"Sam," Stevie groaned looking at her brother.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that."

"Yeah."

"This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

"Can we do this later?" Stevie asked.

"Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?"

"Well?" Stevie backed her brother up.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you kids!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?"

"Where did you take our parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?" Sam reached into his jacket.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Ooooo," Stevie countered.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" they looked it over.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where's Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"This guy's got an attitude on him," Bumblebee said. "Maybe I can change that." A second later some line or something must've opened up because he began pumping out motor oil from his arm. And aimed it right at Simmon's head.

"HEY!"

"Bumblebee, I believe that is counterproductive," Prowl stated.

"It is funny though," Jazz added. Optimus just gave him a look and he stopped.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" the agent yelled as it was all over him. In his clothes and hair.

They gathered up all the agents and handcuffed them to each other and a light post. "All right, tough guy, take it off," Mikaela ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons demanded.

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

"You heard her," Stevie backed her up. "Or maybe I'll have one of these guys take 'em off for you?"

"I like this femme," Jazz stated.

"This is the beginning of the end of your life," Simmons said taking his outfit off. "You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice," Mikaela made fun of his underwear. "Now get behind the pole."

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," another agent said.

"Oh send me a ticket," Stevie replied.

"I will hunt you down," Simmons told them.

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"Alright echo we heard him," Stevie called as they walked away.

"We have got to alert everyone."

"They already know," the other agent replied holding his phone. "Speaker."


	11. Roll Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah I'm changing this entire scene because it's not one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy my interpretation.**

It wasn't hard to spot the helicopters and cars headed right for their group. "Ah shit," Stevie said.

"Sir, incoming," Prowl confirmed in his monotone voice. A second later Jazz seemed to send out some sort of wave through the ground. Whatever it was sent the cars rolling out of control as their controls went haywire.

"Roll out," Optimus told all of them.

"In you three go," Bumblebee opened his door for them. They all piled inside.

"Go, go, go!" Sam urged as tires screeched and everyone took off.

The group went under the bridge and into the street. "We're too obvious," Ratchet pointed out. "They'll see all of us."

"Everyone split up and meet back at the rendezvous location."

"Understood, sir."

"You got it OP."

"Confirmed."

"Let's go!" And just like that all of the vehicles took off into various side streets and locations.

"Where are we going?" Mikaela asked.

"Back to where we first met up with the others," he swerved to avoid a helicopter's search light. He turned down a dark alleyway. "There's no way…" He broke off and slammed on his breaks. "Oh no…"

"What?" Sam questioned.

"What is it?" Stevie inquired.

"Laserbeak," Bumblebee stated. No sooner had he said that then what appeared to be a large metallic bird landed on a fence in front of them. The Decepticon symbol prominent on its chest. By the way the bird was looking at them they knew this couldn't be good. "Hold on," Bumblebee warned. Two seconds later rubber was burning as he shifted gears and reversed back the way they'd come. The bird didn't seem to care for this as it came flying at them quickly firing shots at them.

The kids couldn't help but scream as they were all jostled around as Bumblebee was forced to weave back and forth as he managed to get back out into the street. Right into a search light. "Ah scrap," he said before taking off.

"Oh man," Sam noted how three cars seemed to come out of nowhere and were right behind them.

"Bee!"

"I'm on it!" he swerved right off the road and down into the area under the bridge. The helicopters weren't far behind. The scout did his best to swerve but he was at a grave disadvantage with his passengers and the fact he couldn't just shoot the humans pursuing them!

"AAAAA!" the kids cried out as Bumblebee was almost jerked to a complete stop.

"They've got my tire!" they looked and somehow one of the helicopters had fired a harpoon looking thing and it was tangled in his back tire. He spun but it wouldn't budge. "For the love of Primus! Hold on!" They weren't sure what to expect as he transformed and managed to grab all the kids from hitting the hard concrete. He quickly set them down and tried to go for the wire.

But before he could reach it another copter came and latched onto his arm.

"NO!" Sam screamed.

"Stop it!" Stevie cried out as yet another one appeared and got his last free arm.

"Run!" Bumblebee tried to tell them. "Get to the others!" A second later he was tripped and landed hard on the concrete. Sam and the others were surrounded by the black vehicles.

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Get down on the ground!" the agents warned. "Get down! Get down!"

The kids raised their arms as armed men rushed at them and forced them to the ground and pinned their arms behind their backs. "What?"

"Okay…"

"Look!" Stevie cried out as Bumblebee tried to fight off the wires.

"He's not fighting back!" Sam tried to point out.

"Disable it!" someone called out and something that might've been an emp bomb went off. Bumblebee stumbled for a moment before he lost his footing.

"Stop it you assholes!" Stevie cried as they were being dragged off.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam added.

The agents didn't let up. In a desperate attempt Sam and Stevie managed to shake the person holding them and tackled one of the guys shocking Bumblebee. Before the both of them were harshly tackled and dragged off by two men.

"No!" Mikaela cried out.

They were led past a smirking Simmons. "Happy to see me again?" he asked. "Put 'em in a car with their little criminal friend." He had to move out of the way as Stevie tried to kick him.

"Asshole!"

"Fuck you!" Sam added as they were tossed into a car with Mikaela.

Bumblebee succumbed to the shocks and was taken off by the helicopters.

~*~

Shortly.

The other Autobots had turned back the second they knew they weren't being followed and that Bumblebee wasn't comming them back. They transformed and stayed in the area of the bridge.

"Optimus," Jazz was the first to speak. "What are we gonna do?"

"There's no way to free Bumblebee and the children without harming the humans," Optimus looked solemn at the thought.

"But how did Bee get caught? He's the fastest out of all of us!"

"I may have a theory," Prowl interjected. "It was only for a nanosecond. But I believe I caught a glimpse of one of the cassetticons."

"Them?" Jazz inquired.

"One of the birds but I couldn't be sure," the lieutenant answered.

"But why? What would the cons benefit from this except for decreasing our numbers?"

"Perhaps," Optimus paused to bend down and picked up something. They were all surprised to see the glasses. One of the kids must've dropped it. "They are planning something much more sinister than we know."


	12. What They Get You For?

Sometime later the kids found themselves in a helicopter with two other individuals. One being a woman named Maggie and the other a man named Glen. They all sat across from one another and tried to break the awkward silence with small talk.

"So…" Sam began.

"What'd they get you for?" Maggie inquired.

The twins shared a look. "We bought a car," Stevie started.

"Turned out to be an alien robot," Sam finished.

"Wow," Glen looked amazed.

"Who knew?"

They were all somewhat shocked to see that the helicopters had landed at the Hoover Dam. They were all directed out. They had no way of knowing the Autobots had found out where the Allspark was exactly. And that they, along with the Decepticons, were on their way there. Thanks to a little birdie…

~*~

Who else would the kids run into but Simmons in a fancy black military type outfit? "Hey kids," he greeted. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry," he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my friend?" he demanded.

"Where's Bumblebee asshat?" Stevie glared at him.

"Kids," the other man told them. "I need you two to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Whoa you must be in a tight spot if you're asking us for help."

"Alright," Sam seemed to consider it. "But first, we'll take our friend, our parents."

"Maybe you should write that down," Stevie told them.

"Oh, and her juvie record," Sam added. Mikaela looked at him in surprise. Stevie gave her a knowing smile. "That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"Come with me," the man said. "We'll talk about your car."

"Thank you," Mikaela told them as they followed after him.

"Alright here's the situation," Simmons started once everyone was together. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?' Epps inquired.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified," he led them inside and down a tunnel.

To reveal a giant metal robot with a fusion cannon on one arm. "Dear God," Keller said. "What is this?"

"We think he made his approach over the north pole," Banachek stated. "We're not sure how but something screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One," Simmons said.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know," Sam began.

"But that's totally Megatron," Stevie finished.

"Leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of of the greatest in the history of mankind."

"Go grandad."

"Fact is," Simmons brought up. "You're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it," he almost got in the twins' faces.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller inquired.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," Banachek explained.

"Well you got one now."

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked looking up at him.

"The Allspark," Stevie replied.

"Allspark? What is that?" the Secretary questioned.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," Sam answered.

"Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron," Stevie got right up in Simmons' face. "That's what they call him."

"Is pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to terraform Earth into a new home for them and transform human technology to take over the universe."

"And that's the short version," Stevie stated. "That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons questioned.

"Yeah."

The twins thought about it for a moment. "You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Follow me," Tom told them after giving the two a hard look.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said as they went into what might've been a small office area.

"That's it?" Mikaela asked. They looked out a small window to see the Cube in the center of a large room. People working and machines all around it or hooked up to it. But it was so… Small. Small enough someone might be able to pick it up and carry it.

"Little things," Stevie muttered looking at it.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC," Tom informed them. "The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as a few found on NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

~*~

As they spoke Laserbeak managed to make her way inside the facility having followed the children there. She'd already reported to all nearby Decepticons of Megatron's location. They were on their way.

"Wait, back up," Maggie spoke up. "You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." They then went into an ominous looking room with all sorts of gadgets hooked up inside and a clear lit up box in the center of the room. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Isn't that comforting," Stevie stayed close to her brother.

"Oh wow," Glen and the others noticed what might've been claw marks in the steel walls.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps questioned.

"Oh, no, man," Glen took up. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny," Simmons did not look amused. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Glen tossed it to him.

"Nokias are real nasty," he said putting it in the box. They were given some type of goggles and told to put them on. "You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie pointed out when he sealed the door.

"Yes, but he's you know, a little strange," the Secretary pointed out.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," he threw a bunch of switches.

The energy seemed to hit the phone and a moment later a tiny bot was there instead. Everyone jumped back in shock. The thing then began smacking against the box attempting to get out. The kids honestly couldn't blame it.

"Mean little sucker, huh?'

"That this is freaky!" Maggie said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell." It began firing tiny missiles at the glass. "He's breaking the box." Simmons pushed some type of button and essentially electrocuted the thing.

~*~

Outside a certain jet arrived and began firing at the power grid. The lights flickered inside the room. "Gentlemen," Keller spoke up. "They know the Cube is here." The group headed for the arms room as Laserbeak took it upon herself to wake Megatron up personally. By tampering with the systems keeping him in stasis.

The group bolted to the arms room. Where the army men suited up. It didn't make anyone feel any better when the lights flickered. The twins approached Simmons.

"You have to take us to Bumblebee."

"Now," Sam agreed.

"He's gonna know what to do with the Allspark."

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate him."

"We do now know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know," Sam pointed out.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady."

"Take them to their car!" Lennox had had enough and roughly grabbed Simmons. Another man pulled a gun on him but Lennox pointed one right back at him. "Drop it." His other men took care of the Sector Seven agents.

"Whoa!" Banachek exclaimed.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven don't exist," Epps pointed out.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to fine."

"Well, I'm gonna count to three," Lennox pointed the gun right at Simmons' chest.

"Simmons?" Keller inquired.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kids' Beetle? That's cool."


	13. We're All Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Look I actually updated!**

The group was all quickly taken to where they had Bumblebee. The poor bot was being electrocuted to short out his systems so he couldn't fight back or even stand up. "No, no!"

"Stop! You got to stop!" Sam cried out and grabbed ahold of one of the guys shocking Bee to make him physically stop what he was doing.

"Knock it off!" Stevie did the same.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" Banachek instructed his men and motioned with his arms to stop.

"Let him go!"

"Yeah!"

Bee stopped moaning and looked around to where the siblings were. "You okay?"

"You alright Bee?" Stevie looked him over. It didn't look like he was physically injured but hell if they could tell. "Did they hurt you?"

"No… Just had to reboot my systems. Whatever they have packs a punch," he slowly got up and groaned as if it hurt. "Glad to see you two are ok."

"Bee the Allspark's here!"

"What?"

"And the Decepticons are coming," Sam told him.

"WHAT?!" The other humans looked alarmed at that and backed slightly away.

"Come on," Stevie urged.

"Come with us and we'll take you to the Allspark."

Thankfully Bee didn't have too much trouble following them through the tunnels because of his size. "Well I'll be," he looked down at the cube. Slowly he disconnected it from the various things the scientists had hooked up to it. He didn't seem to have a problem just picking it up. "Alright we have to go and get to the others. Now."

"He's right," Lennox agreed. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger."

"You have Megatron in the other hanger?! Then we really have to leave now!"

"Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right!" Keller agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Keller turned to Simmons.

"Yes, shortwave, CB."

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons spoke up.

"The alien…"

"There's an old Army radio console."

"Will it work?"

"Anything's possible!"

"All right, Sam, Stevie, Mikaela get in the car!" Lennox ordered. "Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" The kids jumped in Bumblebee while the others commandeered various vehicles and the Secretary, Simmons, Maggie, and Glen went to find the radio. All the while Megatron was thawing out. Everyone ran like their lives depended on it. Which it soon did when Megatron burst free from the ice.

~*~

Outside.

Bumblebee led the convoy with Sam and Mikaela up front while Stevie sat in the back holding the Allspark in her lap safely. "Allspark ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Stevie looked down at it. They had no way of knowing Megatron was now free and meeting up with his lieutenant who'd brought along a certain blue minicon. Even ordering a specific birdie to go scout out where the bot and the humans were running to. Nor could they know Simmons and his group were figuring out how to hook up a computer to the radio system.

A few minutes later.

The kids were happy to see Optimus and the rest of the Autobots come driving past them on the road. "There's Optimus."

"And the others." The bots all hit on their breaks and turned around to become part of the convoy. Bumblebee in the front and Optimus bringing up the rear. Elsewhere Simmons' group had more to deal with when a little blue pissed off con decided to pay them a visit.

~*~

Elsewhere.

All of the Autobots were driving on the highway but they weren't alone for long. A commotion behind them caused the kids to turn and see what was happening. "No, no, no."

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"It's the same blue car as before!" Stevie told her. "And it looks like he has friends."

"Block them, block them, block them," Sam urged hoping the bots would notice them.

"Don't worry," Bumblebee told them. "Optimus has this covered." They saw Optimus transform and smash into one of the cons following them.

"Oh my god," Mikaela muttered as Optimus and Onslaught went tumbling off the freeway onto a road below.

Back at the damn Simmons and company managed to keep Rumble at bay with firearms they'd managed to locate and got the signal out to the Air Force. Simmons distracted him long enough with a flame thrower for Keller to put a bullet in the smaller bots helm. Right through an optic.

~*~

Mission City.

The group managed to get there much to the confusion of any passing civilian. Lennox came out of a store and went back to his vehicle. "Come on, let's go! Mount up!" Lennox called out. "Here, I got shortwave radios," he gave them to Epps.

Who looked at them in shock. "Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them! It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something man." No one managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar bird flying between buildings a good distance behind them. Telling her superiors their exact location. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"

"F-22 at 12:00," Lennox saw one fly by overhead. "All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract the Allspark. You got it?" They all stopped and got out of their vehicles. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Green smoke enveloped them. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction. "

There was no reply as the Raptor flew in between buildings and circled back toward them. The Autobots transformed. "It's Starscream!" Jazz warned.

"Please tell me you copy."

"Take cover!" Prowl ordered.

"Back up," Jazz warned the humans. "Bumblebee," Jazz motioned and the two of them picked up a truck to try and cover some of the humans as they retreated.

"No! Move!" Lennox called out. "Retreat! Fall back!" his men and the kids hid behind vehicles or bolted. Starscream shot and it did hit the truck. Sending debris everywhere and throwing Bumblebee off his pedes.

Stevie, Sam, and Mikaela groaned as they got up after the blast. The sound from it still ringing in their ears. Lennox and his men scrambled up and tried to set up a perimeter. "Oh, my God!" Sam cried out seeing Bumblebee. Who groaned and picked himself up as much as he could lacking one of his legs.

"BEE! Your leg."

"I've… No I haven't had worse," he told them. "Other than that… I'm just peachy."

"Please no," the siblings went to him. "Back, back," Ratchet ordered them as he tended to the fallen scout.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asked Epps.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Epps informed him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"It's a clean break," Ratchet pinched off a tube. "This will have to do for now. I can't make you another leg right here but this'll keep you from leaking all of your energon."

"Thanks Doc." Bee tried to smile to reassure his human companions.

"Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over," a voice over the radio stated.

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles. November Victor, 1.2 clicks north." It was then they heard a crash in time to see a familiar blue armored vehicle smashing others out of his way. With a red Aston Martin One-77 right behind him.

"Great, just what we needed," Ratchet muttered and had to turn away from his patient. "Knockout and Breakdown."

"Move out, let's go," Lennox told his men as the other bots went to go face these new threats. Mikaela saw a tow truck across the street. She went to go get it as the twins sat with their friend.

"We won't leave you," Sam told him.

"No way." Bumblebee handed Sam the Allspark from where he'd been storing it.

"It's safer with you two than with me." Down the street Prowl charged at Breakdown while Ratchet and Jazz tried to provide cover fire from Knockout. All the while trying not to hit any civilians.

"Concentrate your fire!" Lennox told his men as they opened up on the blue con.

Unfortunately that's when Megatron decided to make his appearance. "It's Megatron! Retreat!" Ratchet told them all. Before he got hit by a blast from Laserbeak. They did their best to fall back as the bots were getting hammered and distracting long enough for the humans to run.

Mikaela drove the truck right up to them. "Help me with this," she told them as they began hooking up Bumblebee to the truck.

"My lord so good to see you," Knockout stated.

"Not the time," the tyrant shot back as he shot Jazz in the shoulder. Thankfully Prowl was there to lay down some suppressing fire as his comrade reached a safe distance.

"What's going on?" Lennox asked.

"Sir! That blue car is getting back up," Breakdown got back on his pedes.

"Oh, these things just don't die." He heard a noise and turned to see a helicopter transform and land on a nearby rooftop. "Oh, we're so dead."

~*~

"Wrap it around his head."

"Sam! Stevie!" Lennox yelled as they ran back to their original position. "Where's the Allspark?"

"Right there," Stevie motioned with her head to the side of the truck.

"Okay."

"Take that and wrap around the base," Stevie told Mikeala.

"Then we can put it around his neck," she finished.

"Epps, get those Black Hawks here!" He stopped when he saw a rather tall building. "That building." He ran back to them. "Okay."

"What?" Sam inquired.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," he handed it to Stevie. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No."

"Fucking what?"

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"I can't do this!"

"You're insane!" Stevie backed up her brother.

"Listen to me," he grabbed the both of them by their shirts and pulled them in close. "You're both soldiers now! All right? I need you to take the Allspark." He grabbed it and gave it to Sam. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." He then turned to a still working Mikaela. "You got to go. You have to go."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"You have to-"

"Not until I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

"Mikaela," Bumblebee started but she gave him a look that shut him up.

"Army Black Hawk requesting immediate evac for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare," Epps said on the radio.

"Sam, Stevie," Prowl started still looking around for possible enemies.

"We got ya kids," Jazz informed them even with his cracked visor.

They both nodded. "Epps, where are those planes?"

"Sam!" Mikaela stopped them. She went up to them and patted Stevie on her shoulder before turning to Sam. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with the both of you." Stevie gave her a half smile.

"We have to go," Ratchet told them. They briefly looked to Bumblebee before they began running.

"Be careful."

"Same to you Bee," they both said and took off.


	14. No Sacrifice, No Victory

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron ordered.

"Hit it!" a soldier called out.

The Autobots fired on the cons while the siblings ran down the road with all they had. Prowl knocked a car out of the way that Vortex threw at the two humans. He then transformed and flew right over them. At the same moment Mikaela finished hooking up Bee and took off with him on the back of the truck. It wasn't long before Optimus joined the fight and squared off against Megatron.

"Megatron!"

"Optimus," Megatron transformed and flew at him in his vehicle mode. Optimus grabbed on and they flew off smashing into buildings until finally hitting the street. "You'd give up your spark for these meat-bags?"

"I would."

"Then you'll die for them!" they began exchanging blows and shots.

~*~

Nearby.

The siblings bolted down the street. "Keep moving!" Prowl told them.

"Don't stop!" Ratchet added when the siblings took but a moment to look back behind them. It was insane as Vortex tried to get them but was stopped by Prowl and Jazz. Meanwhile, Starscream landed right in front of the siblings and they were forced to duck and hide behind a car as he blew them up into the air. He began firing on the Autobots, mainly Ratchet who was right in front of him, as the bots fired back. The siblings kept low out of sight and tried to hide the Allspark as much as possible.

"Sam, Stevie," Jazz told them as all the bots looked worn down and beat to shit. "Ya gotta get to the building."

Laskerbeak flew right at them but before she could reach the kids Jazz blasted her. She spiraled into a nearby car and remained motionless. "Looks like I got a bird."

Both took off and ran faster than they probably had in their entire life. People fleeing and screaming on either side of them. Megatron landed not too far behind them and began charging for them. "Give me the Allspark organics!"

They didn't even bother turning around or stopping but were briefly halted as someone gently hit them with their Cadillac. Or they ran into it depending on your point of view. Sam landed harshly on the ground. "Come on!" his sister quickly helped him back up and they were off to their target.

A few moments later they reached the building and went inside. It was massive and clearly had been abandoned for years. They stopped to look around before they saw a staircase. "You're not gonna get me!" Sam chanted.

"Leg it!" his sister added.

Megatron burst into the place a few moments later. "You cannot hide from me children!" he taunted as they reached a staircase and practically flew up it.

Megatron peered around before looking up. The siblings managed to run even faster as Megatron burst up through the floor and tried to grab them. Only he was a few seconds too slow as they made it to another flight of stairs. "Pests!" he called at them.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Mikaela managed to pull into an ally safely. She had a moment to consider things before a determined look settled on her face. She floored it and drove back onto the main street with Bumblebee. "I'll drive, you shoot!" she told him.

"You got it," he agreed. She began driving and the few cars in their path Bumblebee managed to knock them aside easily enough.

Further down Lennox and his men were having a hard time dealing with all of the cons while not being killed. "This isn't going well," he commented as Breakdown fired on them.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Mikaela told him. Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice as he aimed at the blue con. Firing right at his helm. All the combined firepower seemed to do the trick as shot after shot hit the blue con. "Breakdown!" Knockout called out from a small distance away. The blue con clutched his chest where a shot had gone through and collapsed onto the ground.

The red con tried to go to him but found all the firepower directed at him. He let out a light snarl before transforming. "I'll remember this!" he quickly drove off.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Sam and Stevie managed to get up to the roof as the helicopters entered the area. "Hey!"

"We're over here!" Stevie lit the flare to let them know.

They ran along the rooftop toward one of the helicopters. The man inside reached out to take the Allspark only to have it pulled back as both siblings cried, "Watch out!" Starscream was perched on a nearby building and fired on them. It hit the helicopter and the siblings had to dive to the ground to avoid the tail rotor as it tore into the buildings.

"Hold on children," Optimus saw from his position a short distance away. "I'm on my way!"

On the roof the siblings got to their feet with shocked expressions that the event they'd just witnessed had actually happened. What were they supposed to do now? They got to their feet to run but were deterred as Megatorn burst up through the building. They were forced to a side of the building that had statues and climbed up on the side to try and hide partially behind one. There wasn't much room as Sam held the Allspark in one hand and tried to keep ahold of part of the statue in the other. Stevie also held on with one hand but used the other to hold onto her brother's sleeve for dear life. "No, no."

"It is fear or courage that compels you organics?" Megatron questioned.

Neither replied because they were too busy looking down to notice. "Where do we go?"

"We are so boned," Stevie looked at her brother. Better than looking down or at the cons.

"Give me the Allspark and you may both live to be my pets," Megatron told them.

Sam's foot nearly fell off but Stevie kept a solid grip on him so he didn't go over. "Oh, no, no, no." Sirens could be heard below and the two helicopters not shot down flew by. The siblings briefly looked at each other and nodded.

"We're never giving you the Allspark!" they both called out.

"Wrong choice organics," Megatron aimed and fired at the part of the roof they were on. The statue broke in half and both siblings clung to each other and the Allspark as they went tumbling down. Screaming bloody murder. Until they were caught before they were even halfway down to the ground.

Both were shocked and relieved to see it was Optimus who had saved them! "I have you children," he told them. He cradled them against his chest plate as gently as he could. "Now hang on." He began sliding down the side of the building jumping between it and another grabbing any part he could with his free servo to slow his decent.

Only to have Megatron jump down as well and grab ahold of him. Sending them both harshly tumbling toward the pavement. People scattered and screamed at the two giants and quickly moved to get out of the way.

"Sam, Stevie," He moved his servo to released them. Other than a few bumps and bruises the siblings were fine. "You both risked your lives to protect the Allspark."

"We couldn't let him have it," Stevie told him with a half-smile.

"No sacrifice, no victory right?" Sam added.

"I want you both to go find the others as quickly as you can. I may not be able to defeat Megatron."

"We can't just leave you!"

"Try and get the Allspark to safety," he noticed Megatron was getting up.

"No…" Sam looked at him as he gently moved them to the ground.

"Go!" he got up as well. "It's you and me Megatron!"

"Not for long Prime." To their credit the siblings did try and go through an uprooted area of the ground with busted pipes leaking water and other fluids to bypass Megatron. Only for the tyrant to see their movement and smirk at them. "Trying to protect your little pets I see," he hit Optimus in his chest when the Prime charged him. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you will always lose!" he then tossed Optimus aside like a toy.

A small ways off the bots and Lennox and his team were all still dealing with Vortex. The wounded bots barely managed to hold him still while Epps marked him and Lennox hopped on a bike. "Incoming!" Epps warned and Lennox started the bike. Lennox drove right at them and crashed the bike on purpose as he slid along the ground and opened fire when he was under the con. The Airforce fired and brought the con down much to the relief of the bots.

The twins managed to hide behind a car close to where Optimus was as the Airforce came in again. Only for them to have to deal with Starscream as he fired at them in the air. Yet the pilots still managed to fire on Megatron as Lennox and the others arrived on the scene. Megatron wasn't about to let this be the end as he ran for the kids. Only to have Optimus trip him at the last moment. The con couldn't stand but was still close enough he could grab them.

"I will… Not be denied!"

"Stevie! Sam!" Optimus cried out in alarm and warning.

The siblings both held each other with the Allspark between them. Time seemed to slow down for a moment and they truly believed this was it for them. Then they had a thought. A clear thought in the middle of all the chaos. They weren't sure how they both had it at the same moment but they did. They managed to get to their feet and stood under Megatron. Then they lifted the Allspark up toward his chest.

A moment late it was as if the tyrant was trying to absorb it but it was too much. He couldn't even yell out in pain or even grab the siblings. Instead he grabbed at his chest as the last of the Allspark melted into it and caused his spark to overload and explode on itself. He made what could've been a gasp as he stared down at the teens for a moment in disbelief. Before collapsing on the ground.

Everyone stood around a moment in shock and Optimus saw the light in Megatron's optics flicker out. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, brother." The bots managed to limp over and Optimus bent down to talk to the siblings. "Stevie, Sam. I owe you both my life. As well as the lives of all other Autobots. We can never repay you."

"It was the right thing to do," Sam finally spoke.

"Friends help each other. Simple as that," Stevie shrugged.

"Holy Primus!" Bumblebee exclaimed as Mikaela drove up. "You two did it!"

"Hey Bee." Mikaela went over to where they stood and smiled at them.

"Nice to see you both in one piece."

Optimus looked out over his bots and noticed that while they were somewhat damaged they were all still alive. "I'm glad to see everyone is still online. Thank the Allspark." He then turned to the humans. "I am also glad you were not harmed. You honor us all with your bravery."

"So… Optimus," Bumblebee began. "Can I… Stay with them?"

"If that is their choice."

"Hells yeah!"

"Yes."

Optimus took a final moment to look over Megatron and noticed a single shard sticking out of his chest plate. He gently took it. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he looked at his sister.

"How the hell are we gonna explain all of this to Mom and Dad?"

He seemed shocked for a second. "Oh crap."


	15. We Are Waiting

As it turns out their parents were only being held in an interrogation room somewhere thanks to Sector Seven. They weren't happy about it and hugged their kids the moment they saw them. Only to be concerned with what exactly their kids had gone through and why they looked like they'd been in a warzone.

It wasn't easy to explain so they took them outside and introduced them to the bots. Both of them turned white and for a moment the siblings were afraid they' passed out. Until they started the yelling. It wasn't until Optimus explained everything that they seemed to accept it and calmed down. The Prime seemed to have a calming effect on people and while their folks were far from happy they did agree that after everything they couldn't separate their kids from the bots. Especially Bumblebee their new best friend and person protector.

Didn't mean they wouldn't need some time to adjust.

The teens soon learned that the President ordered Sector Seven to be terminated and the dead cons were to be disposed of. Ratchet was allowed to take a few parts for the bots if they ever needed them but the rest were to be dumped into the Mariana Trench where the pressure and temperatures would crush and entomb the remains. Ratchet was skeptical but didn't have much of a say in the matter. Hopefully this would leave no evidence it had ever happened. The government covered up Mission City saying there had been a gas explosion that had caused all the damage and people to hallucinate giant aliens.

The teens couldn't help but wonder if that was going to fly with so many people but without evidence what could they do?

Stevie found all sorts of amusement in that fact that Sam and Mikaela got together and that everyone at their school was freaking out. They couldn't get why the hottest girl in the school was so keen on being friends with a loser and going out with her dork of a brother. But at this point the trio gave all of no shit.

~*~

Small time skip.

Sam and Mikaela cuddled on Bumblebee's hood while Stevie rested herself on Ratchet's much to the medic's annoyance. They were all there to listen a final time to the message Prime had made for any Autobots out there.

"With the Allspark gone we cannot return life to our planet. Yet, fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I am Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Mikaela, Sam, and Stevie. We send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."


End file.
